User blog:Deadcoder/Vote of no confidence
This is a wiki-wide announcement. As many of you may know, our current head crat, Skittycat, has been inactive for a very long period of time. This has caused some doubts regarding her ability to lead the wiki any longer. For this reason, there will be a vote of no confidence held here on the wiki. Skittycat has consented to this election. Starting tomorrow, there will be an election open for one week. There will be 2 options: *Option A: Keep Skittycat as head crat for the time being. *Option B: Demote Skittycat to a regular crat, and make Alex531 the acting head crat until a permanent one can be decided. Here is the thread for this on the forum: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:33111 And here is a link for the related blog post: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Deadcoder/Vote_of_no_confidence The actual vote Should we replace Skittycat with an acting head crat, Alex531, until a new one can be decided? Keep Skittycat as head crat for the time being. Demote Skittycat to a regular crat, and make Alex531 the acting head crat until a permanent one can be decided. To make sure there is no unjustified anger, here are the E-mails I have exchanged with Skittycat regarding this: Me to skitty: Hi. I don't know if you know me; but I'm one of the crats on the wiki. Anyway: As you may or may not have noticed, your activity level on the wiki over the last few months has been very low. Additionally, you haven't been participating in any of the major projects of the wiki. Normally, it's acceptable for a user to have low activity, but frankly, the head crat needs to be more active. I understand that you are very busy, I'm in college pursuing 2 degrees, so I understand that; but either way, your activity has been so small for so long that we; by we, I mean myself and other users; have come to doubt your ability to lead this wiki any longer. For this reason, Alex531 and I are implementing a vote of no confidence. Essentially, this means that we, the users, will be voting on if we think you are an acceptable leader anymore. If the majority of the users who vote decide that you should be replaced as head crat, then we intend to lower your rank to just "crat" rather than "head crat." Under this contingency, we intend for Alex531 to become the "acting head crat," until a new head crat is decided. You will remain with your current crat standing, but we will elect a new leader. I felt that you should be discreetly notified of this prior to the public announcement of the election. If you have any questions, ask. We will announce the opening of the vote tomorrow. This isn't personal. Skitty to Me Deadcoder, Thanks for the notice. I am well aware of my lack of activity; you yourself have noted university activity etc., and I also have to add that I recently had to move to France for a job so I haven't had time to return despite wanting to. I don't want to list excuses, so I'm just going to agree to the election, or whatever you're planning to find a new person (and note that I fully recommend any of the other admins for the job), and I hope to eventually return to the wiki. Again, sorry for my trouble and good luck for the elections. Sent from my iPhone Me to skitty: Would you be okay with it if I relay these 2 E-mails to the wiki? Skitty to Me Yeah, no worries. Category:Blog posts Category:Admins Category:Code Lyoko Wiki